Rien De Mal Que Du Bien
by NanaNara
Summary: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir? *SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Rien De Mal, Que Du Bien

Résumé: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir?

*SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**********************************************************************************************************

Petit blablabla de l'auteuse: Cette fic est déjà finie en écriture donc il n'y aura a priori pas de problemes de postages (sauf vacances obliges!).

Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abris des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trape!

A propos des reviews: désolée mais je répond qu'aux reviews non-anonymes. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de profils pour que je vous repondent créer en un c'est vite fait ^^.

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #01**_

Quand je suis rentré ce soir la il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait tout pris. Toutes ses affaires, plus rien. Je n'avais rien vu venir.

Comme tous les matins je m'étais réveillé, l'avais regardé dormir juste avant de l'embrasser furtivement pour ne pas la réveiller et enfin me lever. J'avais travaillé toute la journée puis avais fais une ou deux heures supplémentaires comme souvent ces dernier temps et vers 20h30 ca y est j'étais enfin chez nous. Sauf que cette fois tout ce qui lui appartenait n'y était plus...

Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, j'ai 23ans et je travaille en tant que comptable dans la même entreprise depuis 4ans. Depuis deux ans je vivais une parfaite Idylle avec Hyuuga Hinata, jeune héritière des chaines de restaurants Hyuuga. Six mois que nous avions décidés d'emménager ensemble dans cet appartement du centre ville.

Pourquoi était-elle partit du jour au lendemain? Je n'en sais rien. C''est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'appeler mon meilleur ami: Hyuuga Neji, son cousin.

_-Allo? Naruto?_

_-Hn. Neji... _*soupir* _Elle est partit..._

_-Partit? Elle? Qui?_

_-Hina._

_-QUOIIIII?! Bouge pas j'arrive!!!_

Neji raccrocha, ce qui me fit pousser un énième soupir. En attendant mon ami je m'assis sur le canapé le regard perdu au loin sur la photo de nous deux accroché au mur. Je me souviens encore du jour ou elle a été prise. Le premier jour du printemps de l'année dernière, il avait fait un temps magnifique. Pour fêter cela nous avions été faire un pic-nic dans un parc un peu plus loin de la ou nous habitons actuellement. Un mariage se déroulait a ce moment la et le photographe nous trouvant mignon tout les deux nous avait pris en photo.

Alors que je partais dans mes pensées on sonna a la porta puis la personne entra, en tournant la tête je vis Neji - un peu échevelé.

_-Naruto... _Il courra a moi et me pris dans ses bras. _Qu'est ce qui c'est passé bon sens?!_

_-Je ne sais pas, je suis rentré et plus rien, j'ai rien vu venir. T'as pas eu de ses nouvelles?_

_-Non. Je suis sous le choc, je ne comprends pas. Tu veux que j'essaie de l'appeler?_

_-Hn vas- y fais ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas trop réfléchir pour l'instant._

Je le vit sortir son portable et chercher le nom de sa cousine, après avoir porté son téléphone à son oreille il le retira et le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Apres avoir pesté il réessaya de la rappeler encore deux fois.

_-Raaa c'est quoi ce délire?!!!_

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_-Tiens!_

_*Le numéro de votre correspondant n'est plus attribué... Nous vous prions de nous excusez mais le numéro de votre cor*_

A mon tour je me mis à regarder le téléphone de mon ami. Que voulais dire toute cette histoire? Neji essaya d'appeler son oncle qui lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'elle partait quelque temps en vacances mais rien de plus.

Les jours qui suivant Neji vint s'installer à la maison ayant peur de me laisser seul. Il avait appelé mon travaille leur disant que j'étais souffrant. J'étais complètement amorphe, le seul geste mécanique que j'avais était pour aller aux toilettes. Sans Neji je ne me serais pas laver, je n'aurais pas mangé et c'est à peine si je me serais couché dans mon lit pour dormir.

Je n'ai pas pleuré et je crois d'ailleurs que je ne pleurais jamais pour ca. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Neji d'être rester avec moi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: "Uchiha Compagnie? Oh non! Pitié tout mais pas lui."


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Rien De Mal, Que Du Bien

Résumé: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir?

*SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #02**_

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Neji d'être rester avec moi.

Une semaine plus tard je reprenais le chemin de mon travaille, en arrivant dans le hall l'hôtesse d'accueil me fait signe de d'aller la voir.

_-Bonjour Karin._

_-Uzumaki-san!! _Sa voix était paniquée. _Contente de vous voir! Orochimaru-sama vous attend dans son bureau!!_

_-Orochimaru? _Oï ca ne sent pas bon cette histoire! Orochimaru est le grand patron dans notre entreprise et le fait qu'il convoque un petit comptable comme moi, je ne présage rien de bon. Je me dirige donc précipitamment vers l'ascenseur et appui sur le bouton du dernier étage.

Apres quelque minutes j'arrive enfin et l'assistant du PDG, Kabuto, m'accueil. Je n'aime pas son regard j'ai l'impression qu'il me passe au rayon X et me déshabille du regard, beurk! Il me fait entrer dans le bureau de "sa majesté" comme on aime l'appeler entre petite gens du personnel.

_-Uzumaki-kun. Asseyez-vous je vous pris. _Je m'exécute alors qu'il me regard avec son sourire sadique pendu a ses lèvres. _Vous êtes enfin sur pieds, heureux de l'apprendre. J'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé. _Comment? Ca je n'en sais rien et c'est ce qui me fait peur.

_La grippe est un vraiment un vilain virus._ Ouffff respire Naruto et memo personnel *penser a remerciez Neji encore une fois*.

_-Vous vouliez me voir pour me parler de ma santé._

_-Non, bien évidement non. Uzumaki-kun, depuis combien de temps travaillez vous pour moi?_

_-Un peu plus de quatre ans._

_-Quatre ans... Comme le temps passe vite... J'espère que vous avez conscience que vous êtes un élément indispensable de cette entreprise. Je dirais même le meilleur des comptables que je n'ai jamais eu._

_-J'en suis honoré monsieur._

_-Mais... _Mais? Je le sentais celui la, tout comme je sens que d'ici les 30 prochaines secondes je vais me faire virer. _Voyez vous, un ami m'a demandé un service, engager son fils entant que comptable. Oh bien sur je lui dis que je possédais déjà le meilleur, mais... Connaissez-vous l''Uchiwa Compagnie' Uzumaki-kun?_

Uchiha Compagnie? Oh non! Pitié tout mais pas lui.

_-Hn effectivement._

_-Et bien voyez vous il se trouve que le patron, Fukaku Uchiwa, est cet ami dont je vous ai parlé et que son fils cadet, Sasuke, est également comptable tout comme vous._

Uchiwa Sasuke, nous avons fais nos études ensembles et je n'ai jamais pu le blairer! Un peteux comme pas deux, un enfant pourri gâté, un nombriliste actif, un snob, un... Enfin bon il a que des défauts! Ah mais non bien sur monsieur est ce que les filles appelle "un beau goss, un dieu, un apollon" etc. etc. J'exècre ce mec!

_-Et?_

_-Et bien je me dois de l'engager, j'avais une dette envers Fukaku c'est le moment de la payer. Je suis désolé mais vous êtes licencié. Vous avez la journée pour rassembler vos affaires, vous pourrez venir chercher votre cheque d'ici 48h._

Je me lève lui sers la main et prend la direction de mon bureau. Aller chercher mon cheque dans 48h, et ou je dois le chercher je vous le demande?! A la compta voyons! C'est à dire que cet abruti qui va me le donner. Dans ma rage j'ai repris le maximum de mes affaires et suis partit chez moi ou le carton de quatre ans de ma vie trônait à présent sur la table basse de mon salon. Neji est venu une fois de plus pour me soutenir me disant que de toute façon ils m'exploitaient dans cette foutu entreprise, ce qui n'était pas faux, moins de la moitié de mes heures sup étaient payées.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Quoi? Tu veux ma photo?_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Rien De Mal, Que Du Bien

Résumé: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir?

*SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #03**_

Neji est venu une fois de plus pour me soutenir me disant que de toute façon ils m'exploitaient dans cette foutu entreprise, ce qui n'était pas faux, moins de la moitié de mes heures sup étaient payées.

En une semaine ma petite amie m'avait quittée sans un mot et emportant toutes ses affaires et j'avais été viré pour qu'on me remplace par la personne que je déteste le plus au monde: Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ce même Sasuke qui est en face de moi actuellement me regardant de haut avec son petit rictus moqueur.

_-Tiens Tiens mais c'est Naruto Uzumaki! C'est ça que tu es venu chercher?_

Il me narguait avec mon dossier en l'agitant sous mon nez comme on agiterait un os devant le nez d'un chien. Je lui arrache mon dossier des mains et me retourne pour sortir quand ce petit chien galeux s'adresse à nouveau à moi:

_-Oh au faite, tiens. Je me retourne et le vois me tendre un cadre._ Merde! Ce cadre je l'avais complètement oublié, c'est une photo d'Hinata et moi. Son visage est neutre. Ou pas. Il prend un air un peu dégouté en regardant la photo pour me la tendre une nouvelle fois fixant son regard dur sur moi. J'hésite. D'un coté je voudrais ne pas la prendre cette photo car j'essai d'occulter mon histoire avec cette garce de mon esprit. Et puis d'un autre coté si je ne la prends pas il va savoir que quelque chose ne va pas et ca lui donnera une nouvelle possibilité de se moquer de moi. Le voyant me la tendre une troisième fois je regarde le cadre avec dégout et lui dit qu'il peut la jeter avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de mon, non, de son bureau.

Alors que j'allais fermer la porte je sursaute en le voyant debout a un metre de moi me regardant d'un air dur.

_-Quoi? Tu veux ma photo?_

_-Euh... Je l'ai déjà._ Il avait encore le cadre dans sa main. Bizarrement il me le tend encore une fois. _Si tu veux le jeter fais le toi même. _Son ton n'est pas dur ni moqueur mais je peu y sentir de la pitié. Voila ce que je lui inspire: de la pitié, un pauvre type qui n'a plus de gonzesse ni de boulot. Je suis vraiment le looser qu'il pensait que j'étais à l'école.

Je finis par prendre le cadre en soupirant puis relève les yeux vers lui. Il... rougit?!! O.O Je comprend plus rien là, nous restons une dizaine de secondes à nous fixer quand finalement j'entends quelqu'un arriver dans le couloir.

_-Merci._ C'est le seul qui a pu sortir de ma bouche mais il était sincère. Je ne veux pas m'attarder car j'ai une étrange impression, j'ai peur de rester car plus les secondes passe plus j'ai envi de rester.

_-Naruto? _C'est la première fois qu'il m'appel par mon prénom et je sais pas pourquoi mais ca me fais un drôle d'effet. _Est ce que tout va bien?_

_-Comme si tu t'en souciais! Tu dois jubiler non? Tu m'as volé mon boulot juste parce que tu t'appel Uchiwa!!_

_-Tsss tu te trompe! Je le voulais pas ce poste! Mon père ne veut juste pas de moi dans l'entreprise familiale car monsieur veut que suive ses traces et celles de mon frère mais moi j'aime la comptabilité!! A cause de sa putain de fierté je me retrouve ici! Tu crois que ca me plait de prendre le gagne pain de quelqu'un?! Surtout que je connais cette personne! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais!_

Quoi? Il se fou de moi? Ce n'est pas possible autrement?! Pourtant il a l'air si sincère que je me sens désolé pour lui. Non! Non! Non! Je ne dois pas il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiwa! Pourtant...

_Je suis désolé Naruto, crois moi._

_- Tsss je n'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie! Ce qui est fait est fait et ne peux être défait! Alors maintenant au lieu de me sortir tes conneries excusent moi mais moi je dois aller chercher du travail! Au revoir! _Ca y est je m'en vais et pour de bon! Je ne remettrais jamais les pieds ici.

Ma main se fait stopper alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Une main douce et chaude et pale aussi, pale comme la peau de Sasuke. Et c'est bien lui.

_-Oh putain mais merde Sasuke tu ne veux pas me laisser!! Tu ne m'as pas assez humilié pour la journée?_

_-T'humilié?! N'importe quoi! Ecoute j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. _Ne me voyant pas bouger il continua._ J'ai un cousin qui cherche quelqu'un pour faire un peu de compta. Bon c'est à mi-temps et c'est dans une petite entreprise mais c'est déjà ca non?_

_-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider?_

_-Comme je t'ai dit ca me fait chier d'avoir pris le travaille de quelqu'un et plus c'était le tiens._

_-Mais tu m'as toujours détesté!_

_-Non! Enfin... Oui un peu mais bon tu sais c'était il y a longtemps et puis... rooo moi je te propose du travaille et voila comment je suis remercié! Tiens! C'est la carte de mon cousin appel le! Allez salut!_

Avant même que j'ai pu répliquer l'ascenseur était la et il m'avait poussé dedans. Avant que la porte ne se referme je le vit me faire un petit signe de la main. De plus en plus bizarre décidément...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-C'est pour me remercier que tu as fait tout ce chemin?_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Rien De Mal, Que Du Bien

Résumé: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir?

*SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #04**_

De plus en plus bizarre décidément...

Sur conseil de Neji j'ai appelé le fameux cousin de Sasuke un certain Sai, enfin bon un peu étrange au téléphone mais ce n'est rien comparer a la surprise visuelle. Enfin... Vu son travail sa tenu ne m'étonne que peu. Il est styliste et arbore actuellement une de ses créations. Si vous voulez mon avis il doit être un peu pédé sur les bords celui la! Et puis il n'arrête pas de me fixer avec un drôle de sourire en plus de marmonner dans son coin.

_-Mmh mmh exactement comme il me l'a décrit même mieux... Très sympathique, oui très très sympathique. _Ayant finit de converser avec lui même il s'adressa enfin a moi.

_Alors comme ca vous vous connaissez avec Sasu-chan?_

O.O self control! Self control! Ne pas exploser de rire!

_-Euh oui effectivement Sasuke et moi étions au lycée ensemble. Mais on ne peut pas dire que nous étions vraiment amis._

_-Oui oui il m'a dit. Bon alors d'après ton ancien patron tu étais le meilleur._ "Tu"? Il est sérieux? Bon d'accord on a presque le même âge mais quand même. _Je te préviens Il ne s'agirait que de 3jours par semaines pour l'instant peut être plus par la suite si le magasin marche bien._

J'avais oublié de préciser que Sai avait monté son entreprise, il dessine des modèles de vêtement les confectionnes et les vends, ajouter a cela divers accessoires, il s'occupe également de faire du sur mesure.

_-Ca me convient tout à fait pour l'instant._

Un contrat et une poignée de main plus tard j'étais officiellement le comptable de °BlackInk°.

Le lundi suivant je commençais à travailler. Nous étions en été et il faisait très, mais alors très chaud. En sortant a la pose déjeuner j'ai remarqué que nous vendions des éventails ce qui m'a fait pensé a Sasuke (Uchiwa signifiant éventail). Et par conséquent j'ai aussi pensé au fait que dans mon ancien bureau il n'y avait pas de clim et que je ne l'avais pas remercié pour le job.

Au retour de ma pause j'ai acheté un éventail rouge et blanc, dans la boite entre deux morceaux de papiers de soie j'y ai juste glissé un petit bout de papier avec écrit *Merci*. Je suis retourné travailler après avoir faire appeler un coursier pour porter le paquet.

Le mardi et le mercredi je ne travaille pas donc j'ai fait un grand nettoyage de printemps dans mon appartement. Jetant au maximum, mettant de coté ce qu'il y a donné etc. A plusieurs reprise dans la journée je me mis à penser a Sasuke sans comprendre pourquoi. En plus je me posais des questions stupides comme 'Est ce qu'il a apprécié le cadeau?'. Trop étrange! Enfin bon, je pense que c'est juste le fait qu'il était mon ennemi juré et que maintenant... On est quoi maintenant? En bon terme, oui c'est ca voila en bon terme.

Mes deux journées de travaille se passèrent plutôt calmement jusqu'au moment ou partant le vendredi soir un brun était adossé au réverbère en fasse du magasin attendait. Sasuke.

Sentant mon regard sur lui et releva la tête l'air passablement agacé. Mon cœur avait fait un de ses bond que j'en cru qu'il alla sortir de ma poitrine. Il était venu me voir mais pourquoi? Non minute! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il est venu voir, il doit être venu pour Sai.

_-Euh... Sai arrive. _Et me voila partit; un peu vexé et énervé?

_-Non! C'est toi que je suis venu voire! _Moi? Pourquoi je me mets à rougir? Ca ne va pas dans ma tête?! Mais c'est qu'il rougit lui aussi! Bizarre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire autre chose une boulet de canon se jeta son cou en criant un 'SASU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN' dans ses tympans.

_-Tst t'es lourd Sai!_

_-Mais tu es venu me voir alors je suis content! J'ai encore du travail mais tu peux rentrer et m'attendre si tu veux!_

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers moi ce qui fit tourner celle de Sai toujours accroché a son cou.

_-C'est pour lui que je suis la._

_-Oooh je vois! A lundi Naruto-kun!_ Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Sasuke s'avança vers moi me tend la main. Je mis quand même deux secondes avant de comprendre qu'il voulait juste me serrer la main.

_-Merci pour l'éventail c'était très... touchant! Bien choisis._

_-C'est pour me remercier que tu as fait tout ce chemin?_

_-Je... J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller manger un morceau, enfin si tu es disponible et si tu en as envi bien sur. Pour te remercier._

_-A la base si je te l'ai envoyé c'était pour te remercier car grâce à toi j'ai un nouveau travail! Bon en même temps tu m'as volé l'ancien._

Et voila qu'il se remet à rougir. Il est trop mignon comme ça! O.O Mignon? Mais à quoi je pense moi?

_-Mais grâce à toi je ne suis pas mort étouffé dans mon bureau! Je pense que c'est pour ca que tu as choisis ce 'cadeau'._

Et voila maintenant c'est moi qui me met à rougir.

_-Oui entre autre._

Nous sommes donc allés manger dans une échoppe de ramens que j'affectionne particulièrement. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, en même temps je ne saurais pas trop de quoi on aurait pu parler, nous avons juste parlé boulot.

_-Que faisais-tu avant de... _

_-Te voler ton bureau? J'ai un peu travaillé au magasin, puis aussi pour un autre de mes cousins qui est, enfin qui essaie d'être, humoriste. Plus récemment j'ai essayé d'assister mon frère dans son travail mais comme je te l'ai dit quand nous nous étions revu, cela ne m'a pas plus alors mon père a fait jouer ses relations._

_-Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir fait rentrer entant que comptable dans son entreprise?_

_-La fierté je te l'ai dit! Il serait honteux que son fils ne soit qu'un petit comptable de rien._

_-Si stupide..._

_-Hn. Au faite, je voulais te demander, enfin si tu veux bien me répondre. Qui était cette fille sur la photo?_

Mon regard se voila et je baissai ma tête, si il y a bien un sujet que je ne voulais pas aborder c'est celui la. Mais après tout...

_- Ma copi... Mon ex. Elle est partit sans laisser de traces, du jour au lendemain._

_-Oh, je suis désolé, ca n'allait pas entre vous?_

_-Au contraire! Je comptais la demander en mariage dans les semaines avenirs. Je n'ai rien compris, son cousin qui est aussi mon ami m'a affirmer que seul son père a eut de ses nouvelles, elle serait en Europe._

_-En Europe? Ce n'est pas un peu loin pour une fugue conjugale? Enfin, désolé je n'aurais pas du, je..._

_-C'est bon laisse tomber. _

Apres cette évocation de mon passé proche l'ambiance ne fut plus la même, j'avais envi de rentrer mais j'avais aussi de rester a ses cotés. Que m'arrivait-il? Je me sens si bien quand il est a mes cotés, un peu comme avec Neji mais en même temps différent.

La soirée s'acheva par juste une poignée de main, sa main si chaude et si douce que j'aurais aimé encore garder quelques secondes de plus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Rien De Mal, Que Du Bien

Résumé: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir?

*SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #05**_

La soirée s'acheva par juste une poignée de main, sa main si chaude et si douce que j'aurais aimé encore garder quelques secondes de plus.

Les mois défilaient à vitesse grand V et je travaillais maintenant tout les jours au magasin. Nous nous étions revus avec Sasuke pour déjeuner et même diner plusieurs fois. Tout comme ce soir où il m'attend adossé toujours au même réverbère.

_-Salut_. Je lui sers la main et lui sourie. _Alors le tyran t'as fait faire des heures sup?_

_-Oui mais au moins ici on me les paie_. Nous riames de concert et marchèrent vers un petit restaurant ou nous allons toujours.

_-Au faite Sas'ke, tu ne m'a jamais dit si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie_. Il rougit puis se gratte la joue avant de soupirer.

_-Plus maintenant, nous sommes restés quelques semaines ensembles mais ca n'a pas marché entre lui et moi._

O.O Je viens de recracher mon verre d'eau et toussote à présent en me faisant dévisager par tous les autres clients. Alors que je me reprends Sasuke me tend sa serviette pour que je m'essuie la bouche. Peut-être ai-je mal entendu... Mieux vaux vérifié...

_-Lui?_

_-Oui lui. Je suis gay Naruto, je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué. Tu as un problème avec ça?_

_-Euh oui, non, enfin non j'ai aucun problème mais c'est juste que..._

_- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Sai aussi est gay._

_-Oui ça je l'avais remarqué! Il s'en amuse même avec moi!_

_-Ca a l'air de fortement te déplaire._

_-Un peu effectivement! Je ne comprends pas les... les gens comme vous._

_-Les gens comme moi?! Les homos?_

_-Bah ouais! Comment vous... Hey! Mais ou tu vas?_

Il s'était levé d'un coup énervé et se dirigeait à présent vers la sortie. Je me vois me lever à mon tour et le rattraper par son poignet.

_-Naruto nous somme en plein milieu d'un restaurant et je n'ai pas envi de faire un scandale en publique surtout que tout le monde nous regarde déjà!_

_-Alors attend moi un instant!_ Je cours vers notre table attrape mon manteau et pose un gros billet sur notre table.

Je le rejoins dehors ou il part déjà et sort ses clés de voitures de sa poche. Je cours et me place devant sa porte afin de lui barrer le passage.

_-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang?!_

_-Tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive?! Tu veux savoir? Tu veux vraiment savoir?_

_-Bah oui! _Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Seulement je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il se jette sur moi, attrape mon visage a deux main et m'embrasse. Quand il retire ses lèvres des miennes il plonge son regard dans le mien puis finalement retire ses mains.

Je reste sous le choque alors que ses mains retombent et qu'il baisse son visage vers le sol. Je rougis c'était bon, j'ai aimé le contact de sa bouche contre la mienne. Rien que ce baiser attise un feu en moi que je n'ai pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être est ce justement parce que ca fait trop longtemps que ca me fait cet effet.

Je le regarde à nouveau et mon cœur se serre alors dans ma poitrine: il pleure. Sasuke Uchiwa qui me torturait a l'école m'a embrassé et maintenant pleure.

Je relève son visage d'une main et lui fait me regarder, il est beau, mais c'est un homme et je ne peux pas. Il le voit dans mes yeux que son attirance n'est pas partagée et ca me fait encore plus mal. Il articule quelques mots mais je ne l'ai comprend pas, alors je lui demande de répéter plus fort.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je ne peux pas Sasuke... C'est mal..._

_-Mal?_

_-Oui être gay c'est mal!!_

_-Oh Naruto... Non! Non ce n'est pas mal!! Pourquoi tu dis ca? _Ses larmes s'était calmé et il s'était rapproché de moi et avait posé sa main sur ma joue.

_-Quand j'étais petit une fois j'ai embrassé un garçon et mon tuteur l'a vu, il m'a frappé et j'ai passé presque une semaine enfermé dans un placard, j'avais cinq, six ans a l'époque mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il m'a toujours dis que les gens comme ça, enfin les homos étaient des personnes malades dans leur têtes et qu'on pouvait attraper des maladies si on leur parlait. Bon j'ai grandis et je sais qu'on ne devient pas gay en parlant avec quelqu'un mais-_

_-Mais tu pense que j'ai un problème mental! Que je suis psychologiquement défaillant!_

_-Non Sasuke, je ne sais pas! Je ne crois pas! Mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai aimé. Quand tu m'as embrassé. Recommence!_

_-Quoi?_

_- Embrasse-moi._ Ne le voyant pas réagir, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse, il répond avec envi demandant l'entrée de sa langue dans ma bouche, je lui accord bien évidemment et nos muscles se meuvent alors dans une danse effrénée savourant l'autre, son odeur, son gout.

Quand enfin nous nous séparons c'est le rouges aux joues que nous nous regardons puis il me prend alors dans ses bras m'étreignant si doucement mais en même temps si 'amoureusement'. Il se glisse à mon oreille et me chuchote:

_-Tu vois qu'il n'y a rien de mal, que du bien. _

Par la suite il va m'expliquer qu'il a toujours eu des vus sur moi mais que quand nous étions plus jeunes il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Apres il m'a demandé si je voulais essayer.

_-Essayer?_

_-Oui toi et moi? Sortir ensemble?_

_-Oui essayons, je me sens bien avec toi donc pourquoi pas._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: Lemon


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Rien De Mal, Que Du Bien

Résumé: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir?

*SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #06**_

_-Oui essayons, je me sens bien avec toi donc pourquoi pas._

Voila Sasuke et moi sortons ensemble depuis maintenant un mois. Et tout ce passe bien, on sort souvent et ce soir je l'attends chez moi. Je nous ai concocté un petit diné romantique pour nos un mois et j'espère que ce soir est le grand soir. J'appréhende énormément, bon nous avons déjà passé le stade des bisous et des caresses mais nous n'avons pas encore... enfin voila quoi. Et s'il est aussi doué avec sa langue qu'avec autre chose... Oulala je vais me calmé moi!

On sonne! Ca tombe bien!

C'est lui! Qu'il est beau! Et j'en conclu par son regard que je lui fais également de l'effet. Je l'invite à entrer, lui prend sa veste pendant qu'il retire ses chaussures. Nous passons au salon ou je lui sers une coupe de champagne nous trinquons puis passons dans la salle à manger ou il s'émerveille devant la table. Merci internet pour me donner des idées déco!

Nous dinons mais la tension sexuelle est palpable, cela fait quelques jours que nous nous ne sommes pas vu.

Ne tenant plus je me lève et me rut sur sa bouche que je ravage a coup de langues et baisers. Je m'assois alors à califourchon sur lui et c'est lui qui prend le contrôle en s'emparant de mon cou qu'il marque comme sien en m'y faisant plusieurs suçons puis déboutonne ma chemise alors je fais comme lui et le débarrasse de sa chemise et de son t-shirt. Plaçant ses mains sur mes fesses il me resserre contre lui faisant ainsi rencontrer nos membres prisonniers du tissu, nous gémissons et il me soulève pour m'emmener dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans celle ci il reprend son effeuillage se déshabillant avant de faire de même avec moi. Nous sommes maintenant tout deux nu et il me caresse avec tellement d'amour que je pourrais m'abandonner totalement a lui. Nous nous embrassons, nous caressons, gémissons, puis il descend sa bouche jusqu'a mon membre gorgé de plaisir qu'il s'empresse de prendre en bouche. De longs mouvements de pompes il accélère soudain massant mes bourses d'une main, les doigts de son autre main vienne effleurés mes lèvres et je comprends qu'il faut alors que je les prenne en bouche.

Apres les avoir humidifié convenablement je lui rends ses doigts dont un vient masser l'entrée de mon intimité pendant qu'il m'embrasse, c'est bon. Ce qui est moins bon c'est quand il pénètre un premier doigt mais je l'oubli vite quand il reprend mon érection en bouche. Le second et le troisième je les sens aussi passer mais il est tendre, prend son temps fait en sorte que je m'habitus et bientôt je m'abandonne au plaisir.

Il retire ses doigts se qui m'énerve légèrement car j'appréciais tout à fait ce qu'il me faisait, puis quand je le vois se redresser, m'embrasser puis fixer son regard au miens.

_-Tu es prêt?_

_-O...Oui._

Je sens alors son érection se presser a l'entrée de mon intimée puis la pénétrer doucement, très doucement. Je vois sur son visage qu'il a envi de plus mais se retiens, il ne veut pas me faire mal. Il rentre peu à peu puis une fois rentrer au trois quart il s'arrête me regard essuie de sa bouche la larme qui coule sur ma joue.

_-Détend toi mon ange, détend toi. Je suis la, je ne ferais rien tant que tu ne m'en donneras pas l'ordre. _Je ne sais pas si c'est mon petit surnom mais je n'ai plus vu que lui, ses yeux.

_-Vas-y c'est bon._

_-Sur?_

_-Sur._

Il se retira pour rentrer d'une poussée qui me fit mal mais aussi du bien. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises et se fut de plus en plus bon. Quand enfin il toucha un point en mot il me fit hurler de plaisir.

_-Hannn... Oui... Sasu! Plus vite!_

M'obéissant il accéléra ses poussées percutant ma prostate a chaque fois.

_-Sasu...ke!... HAaah c'est trop bon!_

_-Han... Naru!... Naru!... Naru!_

Puis d'un coup il prit mon membre en main y apposant des mouvements des pompes calqués sur ses propre mouvement me faisait atteindre le septième ciel dans sa main pendant que lui se libérait en moi.

Il retomba sur mon torse l'embrassant pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux. J'étais comblé, je n'avais jamais ressenti ca c'était exceptionnel! Nos cœurs battaient vite mais a l'unissons, mes yeux se fermaient je partais dans les bras de Morphée quand...

_-Je t'aime mon ange_.

O.O Voyant que je ne répondais pas il me regarda et vit que j'étais plus que surpris, il rougit puis me dit qu'il était désolé que c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour moi, mais moi...

_-Moi aussi amour, moi aussi je t'aime. Je ne pense pas qu'il y est un moment pour dire a l'autre qu'on l'aime, inconsciemment je suis tombé amoureux de toi des la première fois ou je t'ai revu._

Il m'embrassa et s'endormis sur moi le sourire aux lèvres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Hinata?!_


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Rien De Mal, Que Du Bien

Résumé: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir?

*SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #07**_

Il m'embrassa et s'endormis sur moi le sourire aux lèvres.

Un an s'est écoulé depuis que mon ex copine m'ai abandonnée et que mon actuelle petit ami m'est volé mon travail. Cela fait huit mois que lui et moi sommes ensemble et il vient d'emménager chez moi.

Nous sommes dimanche matin et une personne, que je compte bien envoyer dans l'autre monde pour m'avoir réveillé, sonne à la porte. Je me lève péniblement enfile en caleçon et vais ouvrir.

O.O Oh mon dieu!

_-Hinata?!_

Je mets quelques secondes avant de bien être sur de voir se que je vois. C'est bien elle, toujours la même a l'exception de se qu'elle tient dans ses bras: un bébé.

_-Bonjour Naruto. Je peux entrer? _Alors que j'allais lui dire de rentrer je sens deux bras m'entourer et mon amour me demander qui nous tire du lit si tôt. Quand il aperçoit Hinata il me lâche et la regarde-nous toiser du regard puis il déporte son regard sur ce qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Il le montre du doigt et demande:

_-C'est quoi ça?_

_-Non, toi qui es tu?_

_-C'est mon petit ami. Je peux savoir se que tu fais la? Et avec un bébé?_

_-Ton bébé. _Mon? Bébé? Je la laisse passer et elle entre en regardant deidegnement Sasuke.

Elle passe son regard sur l'appartement qui a changé depuis son départ puis va s'assoir sur le canapé berçant son nourrisson. Elle nous regarde à nouveau pour enfin s'adresser à moi en jetant un coup d'œil à mon amour.

_-Je pense que nous avons à parler tu ne crois pas?_

Sasuke me jeta un coup d'œil à son tour puis fila dans la salle de bain pendant que j'allais enfiler un jean et un t-shirt. De retour dans le salon je m'assois a coté de mon ex petite amie et regarde l'enfant qu'elle tient. Il est inéducable que cet enfant est le mien vu ses yeux, bleu tout comme les miens, mais ses cheveux sont brun comme ceux d'Hinata.

_-Alors c'est pour ça que tu es partie?_

_-Oui quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte j'ai paniqué. Je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit je suis partit sur un coup de tête. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé mais je n'ai pas pu, j'avais trop de remords mais je vois aussi que tu t'es vite remis. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses devenir une tapette._

_-Retire ce que tu viens de dire_. Mon ton est cassant, je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout les homosexuels mais je veux préserver Sasuke. Il ne doit pas l'entendre.

_-Quoi Naruto? Tu es devenu une salle petite tafiole non?_

_-Je suis effectivement gay mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de nous ainsi! Ai un peu de respect sous mon toit!_

Sasuke entre dans le salon et je vois sur son visage fermé et son regard froid qu'il a entendu notre conversation. Ils s'affrontent tout deux du regard puis elle reporte son attention sur moi.

_-Enfin bref, voici ton fils! Noa._

_-C'est joli, Noa. Je peux le prendre_. Elle me le met dans les bras puis va sur le balcon ou elle s'allume une cigarette. _Hinata?! Depuis quand tu fumes? _Elle balais la question de la main et souffle la bouffée quelle vient de prendre.

_-Je vais être franche. Si je suis revenu c'est pour que tu assume ton rôle de père. J'ai quelqu'un moi aussi dans ma vie et il voyage beaucoup. Tu comprendras donc que je ne peux décemment pas trimbaler un bébé dans divers pays! Je t'en laisse l'entière garde! Nous réglerons les questions de paperasse avec mon avocat._

Hein? Elle est sérieuse là? Qu'est ce quelle me chante elle? Elle veut m'abandonner 'notre' enfant? Alors que mon cerveau se met en mode bugg je ne vois pas Sasuke se précipité sur elle pour la saisir par le col et approcher son visage du sien.

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte espèce de folle?!! Tu pars sans un mot et tu reviens avec un môme que tu lâche comme ca! Mais tu te prends pour qui!!!_

_- Lâche-moi!! Pour qui tu te prend TOI!!! Tu ne sais rien de moi! Si tu crois que ca m fais plaisir de laisser mon fils a un couple de sals pédés! _Ce fut le mot de trop pour Sasuke qui la leva la main sur elle. Il stoppa finalement son geste sous le regard enragé d'Hinata.

Je dis à Sasuke de se calmer et de rentrer ainsi qu'a mon ex. Je dépose mon fils dans son couffin et me tourne vers les bruns. Je regarde Hinata et lui demande de vraies explications sur ce qui se passe.

_-Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir. Je me suis marié en Europe, avec un entomologiste et de pars mon nom je ne peux me permettre d'avoir un enfant illégitime. Mon mari était d'accord pour que je le garde et qu'une fois venu au monde je le confis a son père, toi._

_-Et moi ce que j'en pense de tout ca? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de réfléchir, d'en parler avec mon conjoint?!!_

_-Tu as jusqu'a jeudi car vendredi mon avocat vient et samedi je repars pour la France. D'ici là Noa restera avec moi._

Et la voila déjà repartit en laissant son numéro sur la table.

Sasuke vient me prendre dans ses bras en me demandant si je vais bien. Je lui réponds que je suis sous le choc et que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_-Tu ne veux pas le garder? C'est ton fils après tout._

_-Amour, on vient d'emménager ensemble et puis tu nous vois avec un bébé? Ca ne te fait pas bizarre à toi?_

_-Si c'est sur et ca m'angoisse de devoir m'occuper d'un enfant mais d'un autre coté si tu n'en prends pas la garde il va se retrouvé a l'orphelinat ou en famille d'accueil_. O.O Je n'y avait pas pensé. _Et puis sur le plan physique nous ne pourrons jamais avoir d'enfants toi et moi alors que la il s'agit ton fils, c'est ton sang._

_-Donc tu veux... Enfin tu es d'accord pour qu'on ait cet enfant, qu'on élève ensemble?_

_-Oui mon ange je le veux._

Le soir même j'appelais Hinata pour lui faire part de notre décision. M'étant Sai au courant j'ai pu avoir un congé pour préparer la chambre de mon fils, non de notre fils à Sasuke et à moi.

Nous nous sommes mit d'accord lui et moi pour être ses deux parents mais sans dénigrer Hinata qui pourra le voir quand elle le souhaite et inversement si lui veut la voire. Enfin on n'y est pas encore.

Leur du rendez-vous avec l'avocat, nous avons aussi fait la connaissance du mari de mon ex un type bizarre qui portait des lunettes de soleil et qui ne les pas enlevées même une fois a l'intérieur, Shino Aburame, un brillant scientifique. Moi je trouve dégoutant qu'on puisse aimer à ce point les insectes mais bon...

Nous sommes rentrés avec Noa et avons commencé notre vie à trois. Les parents de Sasuke sont venus et a la surprise de mon amour, Fukaku est en extase devant 'son' petit fils. Il a aussi dit a Sasuke qu'il était fière de la façon dont il avait agit e qu'il était digne d'être son fils. Par la suite il lui proposa même de réintégrer l'entreprise familiale, entant que comptable bien sur!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Noa, voici Hinata ta... ta maman _


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Rien De Mal, Que Du Bien

Résumé: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir?

*SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #08**_

Six ans plus tard...

_- Allez papa vite on va être en retard!!! 'Pa dépêche toi aussi!! _Le dénommé 'Pa c'est moi, et si notre fils nous crie dessus ainsi c'est car il entre en primaire aujourd'hui. Sasuke et moi avons pris notre journée juste pour lui.

Apres l'avoir accompagné nous rentrons dans notre maison. Ah oui nous avons déménagé pour un lieu de vie plus grand avec jardin. J'ai aussi ouvert mon propre cabinet d'expertise comptable tout en continuant d'effectuer la comptabilité de Sai dont le magasin c'est vraiment agrandit il vend même a travers le monde via internet. Oh et puis Neji et lui se sont bien trouvés, il a dévergondé mon meilleur ami... l'effet Uchiwa...

15h30 salon de notre maison. Alors que mon amour et moi faisions un 'petit' câlin on sonna à la porte. Sasuke se lève et va ouvrir pendant que je me rhabille et quatrième vitesse. Je ne cache pas ma surprise en voyant le visiteur: Hinata tenant par la main deux petites filles.

Je me doutais qu'elle passerait, Neji m'avait prévenu qu'elle était de retour au Japon ou elle n'avait pas remit les pieds depuis quatre ans.

Sasuke l'invite à rentrer et lui propose à boire ainsi qu'a ses filles. Apres nous avoir tous servit, Sasuke s'assis à coté de moi en posant une main sur mon genoux. En le sentant me le serrer légèrement je comprends qu'il n'est pas rassuré par la présence de la brune, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons jamais caché l'existence d'Hinata a Noa mais il n'a jamais émit le souhait de vouloir la voir.

Voyant l'heure sur le lecteur DVD je me tourne vers mon amour et lui montre. Il se lève et se prépare sous le regard interrogateur d'Hinata.

_-Il va chercher Noa à l'école. C'était son premier jour aujourd'hui._

_-Oh, ok. _Je vois la plus grande de ses filles regardé de travers Sasuke puis elle me fixe a mon tour. Son air mauvais se fait encore plus dur quand elle voit Sasuke m'embrasser. Je vois aussi sa mère me regarder bizarrement puis attendant que mon brun soit sortit pour s'adresser a moi.

_-Tu peux éviter se genre de chose devant mes filles, merci._

_-Non._

_-pardon?_

_-Tu as très bien entendu. Je suis gay et chez moi donc je fais se que je veux, que ca te plaise ou non._

La discussion étant close le silence plana jusqu'au retour de mes deux hommes.

En entrant Noa se jette sur moi puis se fige en voyant la personne en face de moi. Il se lève du canapé puis va se cacher derrière Sasuke qui lui dit qu'il pourrait être poli et dire bonjour. Un léger 'bonjour' s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne vienne se pelotonner contre moi. Il faut que quelqu'un dise quelque chose car le ca devient glauque! Bon allez je me lance.

_-Noa, voici Hinata ta... ta maman et-_

_-Je n'ai pas de maman! Je vous ai toi et papa! Et je-_

Soupire de Sasuke qui s'assoie a ses coté et qui lui dit que c'est quand même sa maman biologique car c'est elle qui l'a mit au monde. Je reprends donc la ou je m'étais arrêté.

_-Et voici ses deux filles, donc tes demis sœurs: Hana qui 5ans et Shibi qui a 3ans._

Hinata ne restera pas longtemps et ne reviendra d'ailleurs jamais plus.

Durant toutes ces années Noa n'a pas mentionné sa mère, il ne veut pas en entendre pourtant il adore son oncle et son grand père mais elle c'est hors de question. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur ni Sasuke mais il trouve qu'il manque une figure féminine dans son entourage en dehors de sa grand-mère bien sur.

Et cette présence va être comblée par la nouvelle fiancée d'Itachi, Ino, une blonde très bien faite qui est fleuriste. Il s'est enfin posé au grand soulagement de ses parents qui en avaient assez de le voir avec toujours de nouvelles conquêtes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: Epilogue


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Rien De Mal, Que Du Bien

Résumé: Naruto revoit Sasuke après quelques années, comment va-t-il réagir?

*SASUNARU* / UA / OOC / POW Naruto / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #09: Epilogue**_

Nous sommes le 13 Juillet et nous fêtons les 16 ans de Noa. A l'occasion nous avons réunit tout le monde et même sa petite amie du moment est présente, un vrai coureur celui la.

Je regarde mon amour qui regarde notre fils avec fierté puis se sentant regardé il me regarde et me sourie.

Partant pour la cuisine il me rejoint dans celle et m'enlace par derrière et m'embrassant dans le cou. Puis il me remercie de lui avoir donné la vie dont il n'aurait jamais rêvé. Je me retourne alors et l'embrasse passionnément. A mon grand regret nous nous faisons interrompre par un toussotement.

_-Noa?_

_-C'est bon papa, dis 'Pa Tenten me demandais si je voulais allez chez ses grands parent pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances. C'est en Europe, en Espagne. Alors? Je peux?_

_-Amour?_

_-C'est loin, mais... Tu c'est Naru on pourrait avoir la maison rien que pour nous pendant deux semaines._

_-Ooooh. Et bien c'est d'accord!!_

Il se jeta à notre cou nous serrant dans ses bras.

_-Je vous aime mes papas!!_

_-Nous aussi on t'aime Noa._

_-Hey fils, tu sais l'Espagne c'est à coté de la France, tu pourrais passer voire Hinata..._

_-Oui tu as raison, je vais y réfléchir... En tout je n'échangerais mon père pour toutes les mamans du monde._

Nous le regardons sortir pour aller dire la bonne nouvelle à sa petite amie. Je suis fière de mon fils, fière d'être son père, fière d'avoir Sasuke pour compagnon. Je suis aussi fière de moi d'avoir su repousser mes préjuges au profit de mes sentiments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***FiN***


End file.
